


Webcam Mishap

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Sherlock Smut [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, It's For a Case, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeur Sherlock, Voyeurism, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was just about to call out to John to let him know he did not succeed in shutting down the webcam, when John started stripping. He yanked his jumper off first, and even in his half sleep state he folded it neatly and sat it on the side table. Next he unbuttoned his shirt, which was an extremely slow process because he just couldn’t seem to get his fingers to cooperate. Sherlock wet his lips and found himself scooting closer to the screen not wanting to miss a single detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcam Mishap

John was upstairs in his room and Sherlock down in his own. They both had their laptops open with the webcam application open. They were testing it out for a case. One to see how much detail could be picked up in a poorly lit room and also if the application could run without a third party being aware of it.

John was currently bent over staring into the camera at point blank range. He reached up and rubbed his eyes. He was bloody tired. “Sherlock, how’s the lighting now?”

Sherlock stared at the screen. He had never really been up in John’s room so he was observing it for the first time really. Sometimes he forgot they even had another level to the flat. The light was off in John’s room he had adjusted some setting on his computer that was suppose to allow more light in through the lens, thus making the image appear brighter. Sherlock was able to make out the full size bed neatly made right across from the laptop but not much else because, “John, step aside you’re blocking the bloody camera.” Now he was able to see there were two side tables on either side of the bed. A lamp on both as well. The curtains were drawn on the window. He was having trouble making out the color of the curtains and walls. “John?” John didn’t answer. “John? Are you there?” John stumbled sleepily into the frame.

“I’m here Sherlock.”

“Are your walls beige? And the curtains a light green?”

“Yesss.” he snapped.

John was getting cranky, best to let him get some sleep. “All right John we’ll try again another time get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Sherlock.” John again was bent over looking into the camera, how do I turn this bloody thing off? He mumbled to himself. “Ahh, here we go.” He clicked on a button and turned to his bed.

 

Sherlock was just about to call out to John to let him know he did not succeed in shutting down the webcam, when John started stripping. He yanked his jumper off first, and even in his half sleep state he folded it neatly and sat it on the side table. Next he unbuttoned his shirt, which was an extremely slow process because he just couldn’t seem to get his fingers to cooperate. Sherlock wet his lips and found himself scooting closer to the screen not wanting to miss a single detail. John toed off his shoes and unbuckled his trousers, Sherlock realized he had been holding his breath. John gave a little wiggle and allowed his trousers to slide down his legs in a puddle around his ankles. When he leant over to try and pick them up off the floor he almost toppled over but caught himself. Waving his hand at the trousers he left them on the floor. John crawled up on his bed and Sherlock was rewarded a delectable view of John arse. He was wearing boxer briefs so they outlined his body beautifully. Sherlock sat back with one arm crossed across his chest and the other resting atop it while he stroked his jaw. John was fighting with his covers now, trying to get under them. Sherlock smiled. It was quite amusing.

In no time at all John was sleeping, snoring softly. The mic on John's lap top was amazing to be able to pick that up. Sherlock knew first hand that John only snored when he was exhausted and it wasn’t very loud. Sherlock sat there a few minutes longer just simply watching John sleep. The gentle sound of his snoring was soothing.

 

When they had set up the webcams earlier, they set them up so John could hear Sherlock but there was no image, whereas Sherlock got both image and sound. The reasoning for that was, if they were going to use this on a case, and they didn’t want the other party aware, it had to be essentially one way, that way the other party wasn’t aware they were being watched. It was perfect. If some did a sweep for audio video surveillance equipment the laptop wouldn’t register.

Sherlock got up from his computer, leaving it on. John had had a long day, as did he, but he was too worked up to sleep.

 

Sherlock spent several hours going over the case. It was early morning, around 4am, when Sherlock heard a soft sound. He cocked his head to the side listening for the sound again. There it was! It sounded like...a moan? That couldn't’ be right. But there it was again, just a bit louder this time. He looked around his room trying to figure out where the bloody hell it was coming from. He caught movement on the computer screen. Sherlock walked over and sat down in front of it, trying to catch it again.

Sherlock's eyes bulged. The moaning was coming from John. Sherlock ran to his door sticking his head out to see if he could hear John in the hall, he couldn’t. He sounded pretty loud on the computer. Sherlock closed his door firmly and sat back in front of the monitor. Sherlock stared at the screen. There was movement under the covers...what in the wor- oh. Ooooh. John was masturbating. And Sherlock was semi watching, he could barely make out anything, Damn covers, but it was wrong either way. He should turn away. John let out a low groan. Sherlock wondered what did John think about in order to masturbate. Did he think about porn he’s watched, fantasize about someone or-

“Mmm...Sherlock.”

Sherlock froze. His mind all but shut down. John fantasized about him? Sherlock’s mind was blown. He leaned towards the screen more intently now. Trying to see all that he could. But the damn covers. Sherlock was frustrated with the situation. He had had plenty of thoughts about John. Both romantic and sexual. But he had never acted on them because John was always hollering, “Not gay!”

 

Sherlock stripped off his clothing. Pulling on his dressing gown he stole away upstairs to John’s room. John’s door was slightly ajar, he never made it back to close it on account of practically falling out tired.

Sherlock crept through John’s door, John’s moans were going straight to his cock, causing Sherlock to become more and more aroused. He stood on the side of the bed looking at John. John’s eyes were shut tightly as he stroked himself under the covers. Suddenly John knocked the covers aside, eyes still closed. There was a light sheen of sweat across his skin, his dick was pulled out and resting atop the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sherlock swallowed. John was huge. Sherlock had never allowed himself to envision this part of John, but he wouldn’t have done him any justice. John was long and very thick, his length was shiny with pre-cum. John’s rhythm was getting more frantic.

“Sherlock..aahhh...mmm.”

“John.” Sherlock said quietly.

 

John’s hand stuttered to a stop. His eyes opened slowly. John scrambled up, snatching the covers over his lower half. “Sherlock.” John’s voice was strained and breathless. “Wha-what are you doing in here? Is everything all right?”

“John.” Sherlock said simply, allowing his dressing gown to slide off and pool at his feet. He placed a knee on the bed, and then the other. John froze, mouth open. Sherlock crawled up the bed, he was now directly over John. John hadn’t moved or said anything yet. “John, show me how you like to be touched. Le-let me touch you.” Silence. “Please.”

 

John released the death grip he had on the sheets and reached for Sherlock, pulling his mouth down to meet his. They met in a clash of teeth and tongue. Both men vying for dominance. Sherlock moaned into John’s mouth and he felt John’s dick twitch against his thigh. Sherlock sucked on John’s tongue, pulling it into his mouth. John moaned. Sherlock bit John’s lip hard. John hissed at the sharp pain. Sherlock pulled back alarmed. Eyes wide he stared at John’s mouth, wanting more.

John grabbed Sherlock’s curls dragging him down to his mouth again. John used his other hand to run down Sherlock’s back and squeeze his arse, Sherlock shuddered at his touch. “John.” Sherlock murmured.

 

Sherlock pulled back, catching his breath. He was still leaning over John and it was getting harder and harder not to touch him so he stopped holding back, Sherlock ran his hand up over the exposed skin of John’s taunt belly, up his chest and let his hand rest against John’s throat. He let his fingers draw lazy circles on John’s skin. Bending down he placed a kiss against the throbbing vein on the side of neck. John shivered. Sherlock pressed his mouth more firmly against that spot, biting down, licking, sucking. John’s hand was fisted in Sherlock’s hair and he was moaning loudly. Sherlock liked the sounds John was making, and he wanted to hear more and louder.

“John. I love the way you sound, it makes me feel alive. And powerful. And sexy.”

“Cause you are sexy. Everything about you turns me on Sherlock. Sometimes it is rather difficult be around you.”

Sherlock was staring in John’s eyes, as if he was trying to gauge his sincerity. Sherlock lowered his head and bit John hard on his neck, suckling the skin, marking him. He allowed his hand to travel down John’s body, hand hovering over his erection. John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s wrist and guiding it to his waiting cock. Sherlock trailed his fingers over John’s thickness lightly. John strained against him, thrusting up, trying to get more of Sherlock's touch.

Sherlock continued to kiss, suck and bite John, making him wild with want. Sherlock’s hand was stroking John more firmly.

 

John pulled Sherlock down firmly against him and rolled so he was now on top of Sherlock, firmly resting between his thighs. Sherlock's mouth opened in surprise. John bit Sherlock lightly on his chin. He nibbled across his jaw and down his throat. John had a thing for Sherlock’s long porcelain neck. He placed feather light kisses against it. Sherlock was moaning quietly, running his hands down John’s back. Suddenly John sunk his teeth into his neck, trying to catch his pulse. Sherlock gasped, back arching off the bed sharply. John chuckled. He suckled the spot he had bit, soothing it.

John broke away from Sherlock. He looked down at the other man. He was beautiful, in the way only he could be. He placed a quick kiss against his lips. And then reached into his side table drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. He pulled off his boxer briefs. Squeezing some in his hand he took Sherlock into his hand for the first time, lightly at first, testing the waters.

Sherlock thrust up into John’s hand. John applied more pressure, pumping his hand hand faster. “Sherlock, how far do you want to go?” John asked breathlessly.

“Aaahhh…hmmmm...John. I want to make you come.”

John’s hand faltered with Sherlock’s words.

“And how do you want to do that Sherlock?”

“However you want. Whatever you want. Tell me what you like.”

 

John let go of Sherlock’s weeping dick. Leaning over Sherlock he whispered against his lips. “I like to be in control.” He kissed Sherlock long and deep. When he pulled back Sherlock looked dazed. John scooted down so his head leaned against the inside of Sherlock’s thigh. He squeezed a bit of lube on his fingers. Taking his middle finger he ran it around the rim of Sherlock's hole, slowly slipping it in. Sherlock tensed up. “Shh, relax.” he murmured placing a kiss against Sherlock’s thigh.

John was working his his finger in and out of Sherlock slowly, gradually sinking his finger in down to the second knuckle. Sherlock was shaking. John kept placing kisses against Sherlock's thigh, trying to help keep him relaxed. John was able to move his finger easier so he added a second finger.

“John...mmm”

John started moving his fingers in circles, loosening the tight group of muscles. Sherlock’s hands were fisted in the sheets beside him. John began rubbing against Sherlock’s prostate, stimulating that small bundle of nerves.

 

Sherlock began to slowly rock back on John’s fingers. It was starting to feel so good. He felt tingly, and tight, like he was about to explode. John added a third finger and Sherlock whimpered, winding his hips down, reaching straining for release. John removed his fingers and lubed himself up, making sure he was nice and wet. He put a bit more around Sherlock's entrance.

 

John grabbed his two pillows and placed them under Sherlock's hips. Lining himself up he leaned over Sherlock, kissing him roughly as he slowly started to sink in. Sherlock responded to the kiss, digging his nails into John’s shoulders. John pulled out of the kiss, panting, trying to catch his breath. Sherlock was so tight. John gave an experimental thrust, Sherlock whined. John repeated the movement, placing kisses all over Sherlock’s face and throat.

 

Sherlock began to move against John, moaning at the feel of John inside him. This was more than he bargained for. He was seeing stars behind his eyes.

 

John sat back on his hunches, gripping Sherlock’s thighs and pressing in, thrusting faster, the sound of his ball sack hitting Sherlock’s arse was intoxicating as was the symphony of Sherlock's moans. “Sherlock look at me. Look at me Sherlock.” Sherlock opened his eyes, piercing John with his gaze. John grasped Sherlock’s dick and started stroking him in time with his thrust. Sherlock’s toes curled, his voice rose.

“John, oh please John.”

John quickened his strokes on Sherlock and pounded into Sherlock. Sherlock gave a hoarse cry and then he was coming all over himself and John’s hand. John grabbed Sherlock’s legs placing his legs against his chest John leaned down pinning Sherlock to the bed. “Sherlock, fuuccck, you feel so good. You’re going to make me come.”

Sherlock gave a lazy experimental twirl of his hips, John shouted out “FUUUUUCK. Sherlooooock.” Stars exploded behind his eyes. He started coming hard. His hands gripped the sheets on either side of Sherlock's head. When he was spent, he let Sherlock’s legs slide down. He fell against his dark haired companion. “God that was amazing.” John said breathlessly.

Sherlock rubbed his back. “That it was, thank you John.”

John placed a lazy kiss against Sherlock’s heart.


End file.
